Journey
by anistoncox
Summary: Loosely based on Journey's song 'don't stop believin'. Chandler and Monica. Chandler and Monica are both fed up with their own lives. What happens when they meet each other and get to know each other little bit better? I always update on my iPod so I apologise for spelling mistakes and sentences not making sense
1. Chapter 1

Monica looked around her room one last time, making sure she hadn't left anything behind that she'd need, she knew she couldn't take much. Satisfied, she emptied her piggy bank, grabbed her purse and left, stopping outside her brothers door to slide the letter under she wrote explaining what she was doing and that she'd be okay, along with a contact number. She made her way downstairs and looked around the living room that was still trashed from the fight she had earlier on with her mother. She walked down the street towards the Greens house, posting the letter she wrote for her friend Rachel. Then, she headed to the train station. "Time to leave this small town behind." She said to herself. She knew where she was heading.

New York City.

* * *

Chandler was day in his room listening to his parents argue again. "What am I still doing here?" He said out loud to himself. "I'm 19, I've got enough money to move out, so why don't I just go ahead and do it?" Chandler sat thinking to himself a moment longer. What was keeping him here? He'd finished school, and its not like he had a girlfriend holding him back. He picked up a large duffle bag and started stuffing it with clothes and things he'd need. He wrote a note for him mom letting him know what he was doing. "Not that she's notice." He mumbled to himself, he then climbed out of his window and down the tree. He then set off towards the train station.

* * *

Chandler jumped on the midnight train going to New York, his college roommate had told him all about it, seeing as he was from there. Chandler put in his earphones and took a seat in the back closest to the window. They had to make quiet a few stops before they reached New York, apparently a lot of people were wanting to go there, especially at this time of night.

The train reached its last stop before heading towards New York. Chandler watched another large group of people climb onto the train. The last person to get on was a girl about Chandlers age with bright blue eyes and raven hair. he watched as she searched for a seat, not noticing the empty one next to him. She gave up searching and stayed stood up. Chandler got up and walked over to her. "Excuse me miss?" The girl turned her head and looked at him, she was the most beautiful person chandler had ever seen. "There's um- there's an empty seat next to me, you're welcome to sit there. If- if you want."

The woman smiled at Chandldf. "That would be great, thank you." She let Chandler lead her to their seats, he moved his bag so that she could sit down. "Thankyou." She said again.

"No problem. Chandler Bing." He said, holding out his hand.

"Monica Geller." She replied, shaking his hand politely. "So Chandler Bing, what possesed you to take the midnight train to New York?"

"Parents. Also, got bored of the same old scenery. How about you? A young girl travelling alone at night. Can't be the smartest decision ever can it?"s

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Monica replied jokingly.

Chandlsf laughed slightly. There was a silence between them before Chandlef spoke again. "You still haven't told me why you're on this train."

Monica smiled. "Same story as yours really. Parents were pissing me off, so I decided to pack up and live with my nana. Not that she's expecting me but she won't mind. She doesn't get much company." Her story wasnt exactly a lie. Her parents were on her case. Especially her mother, seeing as she was ready to kill Monica earlier on that night.

They carried on talking for a bit longer before Monica's eyes started dropping. "Tired?" Chandlef asked.

Monica laughed. "Just a bit."

"You're um- well, I mean if tog want you can.. Lean against me. I mean you don't have to I just- I figured it'd be confuse than the back of the chair."

Monica smiled, he was being really sweet. But could she really trust this man? She thought she could trust someone else, but that backfired quickly. Monica ignored the voice in her head trying to convince her that chandler was dangerous, and she lent against him awkwardly, before relaxing.

* * *

_just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere. _

_Journey- Don't Stop Believin. _

_review please and tell me if its worth carrying on _


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled up in New Yorks train station, Monica was still asleep on Chandler who hadn't slept at all. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping, he really didn't wanna wake her up. He watched as other passengers rushed towards the exit and into their friends or relatives arms. Chandler sighed and shook Monica gently. "Monica.. Monica wake up." He heard her groan in response. "Mon, we're in New York."

Monica slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Uh, what time is it?"

Chandler pulled his phone out of his pocket. "A little after 5"

"AM? Wow, it's still pretty early." They both climbed off the train and headed towards the streets of New York, where quiet a few people were rushing about trying to get to early morning meetings.

"So.. I guess I'll see you around." Chandler said, before turning around and heading down the street in search of a hotel.

"Wait!" Monica yelled after him. "We'll, if you want, you could stay at my nana's with me for a few hours so you can get some sleep? You don't have to.."

"Are you sure your nana won't mind? I mean I don't want her to have a heart attack when she wakes up and there's a random guy sleeping on her couch."

Monica couldn't help but laugh. "She won't mind, she's probably awake right now. She gets up really early, it's so annoying, because when me and my friend Rachel used to stay there in the summer we'd get woken up at 6am from her singing."

Chandler chuckled. "If you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"It won't." Monica reassured him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile back, she looked beautiful when she smiled. He agreed, causing her to smile again. "Great, we should probably get a cab, it's quiet a walk from here." She put her arm out to stop a cab, one pulled up right away. She gave the driver her nana's address and they set off.

20 minutes later, the cab pulled up outside a huge brick building, Monica went to reach for her purse when Chandler stopped her, he pulled out some notes and handed them to the driver and jumped out of the cab. Monica behind him. "I could of paid you know?"

"Yeah I know, it's just that you're already helping me out with a place to stay for a few hours, the least I can do is pay for the cab."

Monica thanked him and headed upstairs with her luggage, Chandler behind her. They finally reached apartment number 20. Monica hesitated before knocking. "I'm coming!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. They heard the shuffling of slippers against the wooden floor, a few locks turning and the door clicking. A small, old woman with dark hair peered through the gap caused by the door and the chain. "May I help you?"

"Nana? It's me, Monica." The old woman's eyes brightened with delight when she heard her granddaughters name. She closed the door to take off the chain then she flew the door open.

"Monica! Hello sweetie!" Nana pulled Monica into her arms and hugged her tightly. "It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

Monica's face dropped. "I can leave if you want?"

"No, no honey that's not what I meant. I mean why are you here at this time? What's happened?"

Monica sighed. "She kicked me out."

Nana was shocked. "What? Why?" She led Monica to the couch and sat her down. Monica turned around and gestured for Chandler to come inside, he hesitated before stepping inside, he closed the door and nana turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry dear I didn't notice you there, I'm nana, what's your name?"

"Chandler Bing, pleased to meet you M'am."

Nana laughed, "please call me Nana. Sit down dear." She turned back to Monica. "So dear, what happened?"

"Nothing much. We had a fight. She threw things, I cried, Ross hid and Richard yelled. Then I left."

"What were you fighting about?"

"Nothing." Monica mumbled. A tear escaped her eyes, she brushed it away quickly, hoping Nana wouldn't notice.

"Nothing my ass Monica. Come on sweetie you can tell me." She said, stroking her hair softly.

"Really Nana I'm fine. Do you think I could stay here for a while? Until I can find an apartment."

"Of course, stay as long as you want. And what about your friend here?"

"I was wondering if he could stay on the couch for a few hours? We've had a long trip and-"

"Say no more. Monica why don't you go and lie down in my bed, and Chandler you can stay in the guest room. It's much comfort." They both said thank you and headed to their rooms.

10 hours later.

Monica woke up and left her Nana's bed, entering the living room she saw Nana and Chandler sat at the kitchen table eating. "Hello Mon, good sleep?"

"Yeah it was great." Monica replied sitting down.

"Hungry dear?" Nana asked, placing a sandwich onto a plate and putting it in front of Monica. "Oh dear before I forget, Rachel called, she said to call her back as soon as."

"I'll call her later. Thanks Nana."

"Anytime princess." She kissed Monica's hair and left the kitchen.

Monica turned to Chandler. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay here, I'll find a hotel real soon."

"There's one just down the street. Really nice and affordable."

"Thanks." They ate in silence before Monica spoke up again.

"I'm gonna go call Rachel." She said leaving her spot at the table and grabbing her phone. She dialled Rachel's number and waited for her to answer. "Rachel?.. It's Monica.. I'm fine."

Chandler watched her talking to her friend, a huge smile on her face. Nana entered the kitchen and sat down next to him at the table. "So, how do you and Monica know each other?"

"Oh, we uh-actually met in the train here."

"Wow. She must really trust you to let you get close to her."

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Well, ever since her step father Richard moved in with them when she was 15, she's been wary if men. He always looked at her in a strange way, it made her really uncomfortable. I think he's got something to do with why she got kicked out. Do you know why?"

"No, sorry. All she told me was its something to do with her parents. Nothing else."

Monica finally got off the phone. "Rachel's coming to visit for a while!" she said excitedly. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I've always liked that girl." Nana replied.

Chandler looked at his watch and then stood up. "We'll, I better get going. Head of to that hotel you told me about. Thankyou so much for letting me stay here Nana."

"No problem at all Chandler. Stop by any time, you're always welcome." Chandler smiled and headed towards the guest room for his bags. He re entered a few minutes later.

"Uh Monica?" He gestured her to come over, when she did he said quietly, "do you um-I mean would you like to maybe, go out sometime?"

Monica smiled. "I'd love that." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her number. Handing it to him, she said "call me sometime?"

"Of course." Chandler smiled. "See you soon." He left nana's apartment in search of that hotel.

"He seems nice." Nana said.

"Yeah.. He is


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~ 3 days since Monica moved in with her Nana ~~~

Monica was asleep in bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, a few moments later Nana's head appeared from the other side. "Monica sweetie you awake? You have a visitor." Monica's door was opened a little bit wider and a figure stepped in.

"Rachel?"

"Monica!" Rachel shouted, running over and jumping on her best friend, giving her a hug, the two girls started howling with laughter whilst Nana stood at the door shaking her head and laughing.

"Rachel I'm about to make some breakfast, would you like some?"

"Yes please Nana." Rachel replied politely. Nana left the room and Rachel began to talk. "My god Mon, I can't believe what's happened!"

"Yeah well, believe it."

"Has Ross called yet?"

"No, and I doubt my mom will let him. The bitch."

"Monica! Don't call your mother names!" Nana yelled from the kitchen, the girls thought she was being serious until they heard her laughing. "I'm joking sweetheart, I've called her worst."

Rachel started laughing. "Oh god, I love her."

"Yeah, me too. Come on, lets get some breakfast, we'll talk about this later." Monica pulled on her dressing gown and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, Rachel close behind her, they took a seat at the table where Nana served them some bacon and eggs.

"So Monica, when's Chandler taking you out?"

Rachel stopped chewing her food and looked at Monica with wide eyes. "Chandler? Who's this Chandler?"

"No one." Monica said quickly.

"He's this young lad who kept Monica company on the train here." Nana said, receiving a glare from Monica.

"Ooh Monica, you little slut." Rachel said giggling.

Monica hit her jokingly in the shoulder. "Shut up Rachel, he's just this guy who asked if he could 'call me sometime'. He said that 3 days ago, I doubt he remembers me."

"It's only been 3 days Mon! Is he cute?"

"Very."

"Well you better keep an eye on him, before I take him from you." Rachel said laughing again, Monica just rolled her eyes at her. Nana's phone started ringing. "I'll get it Nana." Rachel offered politely, she walked over to the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello Nana's place.. Yes she is who's this?.. Her friend Rachel... Wait, is your name Chandler?..." Monica's head shot up when she heard Rachel say Chandler's name, she jumped up from her seat and ran towards Rachel. "Ahh yes, Monica's told us a lot about you." Rachel said, giving Monica a smug look.

"Rachel give me the phone!" Monica said, chasing her around the room.

"Well Chandler its been good talking to you, but your lover wants you right no- OW MONICA!"

On the other side of the phone, Chandler could hear a lot of noise, and Rachel whining, it took a couple of minutes until Monica came to the phone. "Hey, Chandler."

"Hey Mon, what was all that about?"

"Oh nothing, just Rachel being Rachel." Chandler could hear Rachel whining again in the background.

"Listen, I was wondering, are you busy tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Tonight?" Monica turned to Rachel to silently ask of she could go, when Rachel nodded in approval she turned her attention back to the phone call, "no I'm not busy, why?" Monica asked with a smile on her face, she already knew why.

"Well, there's this restaurant not far from here and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

Monica could feel herself start to blush, she looked over at Nana and Rachel who were practically on the edge of their seats. "That'd be great, come by at say 7?"

"7 it is, dress nice, obviously you already dress nice but I mean, dress up."

"I will, bye Chandler."

"By Mon."

Monica waited until she heard the dial tone before hanging up. "Oh my god he's taking me out!" She screeched excitedly, Rachel got up and started joining in with her bouncing. "Oh god I don't know what to wear!"

"Ooh ooh we can go shopping!"

"I don't have much money Rach." Monica said disappointedly

"I'll give you some money, my treat." Nana said from her place in the kitchen

"Really nana you don't have to."

"Oh please, it's the least I could do. Here, take this." Nana said forcing some notes into Monica's hand. "Knock em dead."

~~~~~~~~ a few hours later ~~~~~~~

Monica sighed, they had been looking around for the perfect dress for hours now and still hadn't been able to find it. "Rachel can we just go? We've been looking around for hours now and still haven't found anything."

"Let's just try this one last store okay Mon? And if we can't find anything, you can borrow something of mine, okay?"

Monica agreed and they stepped inside the store, Monica's eyes instantly fell onto a red strapless dress that hung just above the knee. "Wow, its beautiful." She checked the price tag, "and I have enough, what do you think Rach?"

Rachel picked up the dress and held it against Monica, "this will really suit you Mon, it'll really stand out against your dark hair, and it makes your eyes look lighter, buy it, buy it, buy it!" Rachel said excitedly, Monica just laughed and walked over to the counter to buy the dress.

~~~~~~ a few hours later ~~~~~~

Chandler waited nervously outside apartment 20's door, he still hadn't build up the courage to knock. "Okay Chandler, you can do this, everything's gonna go fine." He smelt the flowers he had in his hand, making sure they were okay, then he knocked on the door. He could hear excited squeals coming from the other side, then Monica appeared at the other side of the door, Chandler was lost for words, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a red knee length dress with matching heals, her hair curled slightly and diamond earrings, around her neck was a gold locket with 'daddy's girl' carved in the middle of it. "Wow Monica, you look beautiful."

Monica blushed slightly. "Thank you, you look good too."

"These are for you." Chandler handed her the bouquet of lilies. Monica smiled and handed them to Rachel who put them in a vase. "So, you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my coat."

They headed out of the building and into the warm streets of New York, it was summer so quiet a few people were still out. "Do you wanna walk or take a cab? The restaurants not that far so either way we'll make it on time."

"Well, we could get a cab there and walk back?"

"Great idea." He hailed down a cab and let Monica climb in first, the ride was short and so was the wait for their table, Chandler had reserved a table outside so they could enjoy the view.

"Wow, this restaurants beautiful, the city looks great tonight."

"Not as great as you." Chandler laughed at his comment. "Sorry, that was so cheesy."

"It's okay, it was actually kind of sweet."

Over their dinner they talked for a while about school and family life.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Chandler started, "but who is this Richard guy at home? Your Nana said something about him living with you." Chandler knew that Richard was Monica's step-father, Nana had explained, but for some reason he wanted to hear her say it.

"He's my step-father, he moved in with me, my mom and my brother Ross when I was 15, I've never liked him."

"Why not?" Chandler pushed.

"I've never trusted him, I've known him all my life but there's just something about him that makes me uncomfortable."

"So, how come you trusted me? We'd known each other for a few hours, and you trusted me enough to let me into your Nana's home, why?"

"I don't know, it must of been your eyes.."

"My eyes?" Chandler said confused.

"Yeah, I saw something in them the night we met, something that told me that you were someone I could trust, someone I could rely on, someone who'd become a great friend to me."

A huge smile appeared on Chandler's face.

About an hour later they were walking home. "Want to take a walk through Central Park?" Monica suggested.

"That'd be great." They made their way towards the park where they saw a group of teens their age hanging around the fountain, with a small fire going, playing music through a speaker. "You still wanna go this way?"

Monica nodded, "yeah, I'll be fine." She took hold of Chandler's hand and held it tight, Chandler was shocked at first but then held her hand back, they made their way past the group of teens until Chandler heard someone shouting his name.

"Chandler? Chandler Bing?"

Chandler turned and saw a girl with long blond hair, a long skirt and a denim jacket standing not far from him, he recognized her immediately. "Oh my god Phoebe Buffay!" He walked over to her, keeping his hand linked with Monica's, he let go of it for a second to hug Phoebe but the instantly took hold if it again once he finished, causing Monica to smile. "I haven't seen you since you left half way through college, how have you been?"

"Great, really great actually, there's someone I want you to meet. Joey! Come over here a second." Monica and Chandler watched a young Italian man run over to them, he was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket.

"Sup sweetie?" Joey said, putting his arm around Phoebe.

"Joey there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Chandler, we went to kindergarten, middle school, high school and most of college together." The two men shook hands and set hello. "And this is.. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Phoebe said to Monica.

"I'm Monica, Monica Geller."

"Hi Monica, well as you know I'm Phoebe, and this is my boyfriend Joey."

"How you doin'?" Joey asked Monica, causing him to get a light smack in the chest off Phoebe.

"Hey, do you guys wanna join us? We've got plenty of beers and stuff, it'd be great to get to know each other more?"

Chandler looked at Monica who nodded her head, these seemed like great people, much nicer than the one's back home, they all walked over to the rest of the friends who were playing in the fountain. Phoebe handed Monica and Chandler a beer. "Hey, do you mind if I ask my friend Rachel to come down? She's at home alone." Monica asked Phoebe.

"Oh sure go ahead, the more the merrier. Plus its still early, we can hang out here for a while longer."

Monica pulled out her phone and dialled Rachel's number, it rang a couple of times before she finally answered. "Hey Rach?"

"Monica? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, listen me and Chandler are in Central Park and we've met a couple of his friends, we were wondering if you wanted to come down for a while so you're not stuck in? You don't have to."

"No, I'd love to! Meet me at the park entrance?"

"Sure, see you in five?"

"Yeah, bye Mon"

Monica hung up and put her phone back in her purse, it was starting to get cooler, realising she was still wearing just a dress, she hugged her legs slightly.

"Cold?" Phoebe asked her.

"Just a bit."

"I have a spare long skirt in my bag if you want to borrow it? I carry one just in case this one gets dirty through out the day."

"Uhm, yeah that'd be great, thanks." Phoebe walked over to her bag and pulled out the skirt, it had a nice pattern on it which Monica fell in love with. "Thanks."

"There's a tree over there you can go behind if you wanna quickly put it on?"

"Great, thanks." Monica walked over to the tree and went behind it, she quickly put on the skirt, tucking her dress inside so it looked like a shirt. She walked back over to the rest of the group. "Hey, I'm gonna go meet Rach at the gate, be back soon."

As she was walking over to the entrance, she heard her phone ringing in her purse, she pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D, the name 'Mom' flashed on the screen, Monica pressed the decline button and threw it back into her bag, She reached the entrance where she saw Rachel standing alone. "Hey Mon! Ooh cute skirt. Who's is it?"

"Phoebe's, you'll meet her in a minute."

The two girls walked over to the rest of the group, Rachel introduced herself and grabbed a beer. Phoebe pulled out her guitar and started singing a song she wrote herself, Chandler started singing along, then Joey, then the rest of the friends, Monica and Rachel caught on with the lyrics and joined in, causing passers by to look at them funny, some laughed, some pulled faces, some tried to join in. Monica looked around at the people she was sat with, she forgot about all her troubles at home, she caught Chandler's eye, she smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

_A singer in a smoky room._

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume._

_For a smile they can share the night, it goes on,_

_and on,_

_and on,_

_and on._

Thanks for being patient guys, the story won't always fit with the lyrics, as you can see they're not in a smoky room or drinking wine.

Review, I'll update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross picked up his mothers phone and tried calling Monica again, after three rings he heard her voice mail. He sighed and slammed the phone shut, he knew he should of stuck up for her against their mom, but he had no idea what they were fighting about, therefore he didn't know who was right and who was wrong. All the note said was that she was fine, where she was going and not to follow her, nothing about what their argument was about, or the main reason why she left, but he was going to find out.

-It was nearing to midnight and Chandler, Monica and Rachel were still sat in the park, everyone who were there were pretty drunk.

"An-and then-" Phoebe tried to talk but she was laughing too hard, they were all laughing too hard, "it-it was a DUDE!"

The group of friends burst out in hysterical sobs while Joey sat there with his head in his hands, "I did NOT know it was a dude! It was dark and he was wearing a dress! It's an honest mistake!"

"Joey, she had an Adam's apple.."

"So? All girls have Adam's apples! Right?.."

All the girls who were sat there lifted there heads to show him their necks.

"Oh.." Everyone laughed again.

"Well, we better get going. It's late and my Nana will be wondering where we are." Monica said standing up, as did Rachel and Chandler.

"Oh okay, well do you guys want to meet up tomorrow? There's a little cafe called Central Perk we could meet at?"

"Sure, me and Rach are just above it, meet you around three?"

"Yeah great! Bye guys!" Phoebe jumped up and gave them all a hug, they quickly exchanged numbers and set off home.

"They're really great people."

"Yeah they are, wanna grab a cab? I don't really want you girls walking home at this time," Chandler suggested, Monica and Rachel both shared a look before nodding their heads.

-Monica and Rachel entered the apartment as quietly as they could, trying not to wake Nana up, but it didn't help, "girls? Is that you?" Nana yelled from her room."

"Yeah its us." Monica yelled back.

Nana walked out of her room with her hands on her hips, "what are you doing back this late? It's nearly midnight! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Nana, we met up with some of Chandlers friends and got talking." Monica giggled, as did Rachel.

"I see," Nana stared at Monica and Rachel for a bit longer, "are you drunk?"

"Nooo." Monica protested, but then Rachel burst out laughing, "she is.."

"Okay girls, get to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning, goodnight." Nana went back to her room and left Rachel and Monica standing in the kitchen.

"Come on Rach, bed." Monica grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards their room.

-It was the morning after Monica and Chandlers date and Monica and Rachel were sat in the kitchen waiting for Nana to emerge from her room, when she did she walked over to the girls and sat down next to them at the table. "I think we need to talk about last night, I have no problem with you girls drinking as long as you are inside. Where were you exactly?"

"We were in the park.." Monica said quietly, knowing her Nana was going to be mad.

"The park? Seriously? Do you girls know how dangerous that is?"

"There was other people there, we weren't alone."

"Did you know anyone in the park?"

"We knew Chandler, then we got to know some people."

"So you were drinking with some strangers in the park? Monica! Why would you do that? That's really dangerous! Those people could of been anyone!"

"But they weren't! They were Chandlers friends, I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this!"

"Things happen in the park. I read about that sort of stuff everyday! About some young girl walking home and someone takes advantage of her, it happens even if you're with friends. If something happened to you Monica I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself, promise me you won't do that again. Both of you."

"We promise." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, now who's hungry?"

-Monica and Rachel entered Central Perk and spotted Chandler, Phoebe and Joey sat on the large orange couch. Chandler spotted them and waved them over, "hey guys, we were just talking about what we should do tonight, we were thinking doing the same as last night. What do you think?"

"Sorry, we can't. My Nana was pretty upset when she found out we were drinking in the park, here's your skirt Pheebs. We should go see a movie or something, anyone?"

The rest of the group agreed and decided on a movie, Monica felt her phone vibrating in her pocket again, she pulled it out and looked at the caller id, it was an unknown number, she hesitated before answering it. "Hello?"

"Mon? Oh thank god you finally answered!" She heard her brother say on the other line,

"Ross?" She asked surprised, causing Rachel and Chandler to look at her.

"Yeah, why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"You haven't called me? Mom has-"

"No that was me, my cell broke and I haven't got a new one, she cut off the land line so you can't contact us, she's the only one with your number, and because you didn't answer when her name appeared, I figured I'd try calling you on an unknown number. Anyway, are you okay?"

Monica gazed at the people surrounding her, "I'm doing fine at the moment, so how's 'mom'?"

"She's uh.. Great, I guess, I miss you though, so does Richard."

Rachel, who was sat next to Monica saw her freeze suddenly, she heard Ross calling Monica's name through the phone, she quickly took the phone off Monica and put it to her ear, "Ross, hey, it's Rachel!"

"Oh hey Rach, where's Mon?"

"Uhh, bathroom, she isn't feeling too good, I'll get her to call you back later okay?"

"No, I'll call her at 5, bye Rach."

"Bye.. Monica are you okay?" She asked, after handing her back her phone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.. Come on, lets go to the movies." She jumped up and headed out of Central Perk, the others shrugged but followed her.

* * *

I am so so so so sorry for not updating in a long time, this wasn't much of a chapter but I'm kinda stuck, Young Girl will be updated soon. Please review, also all will be revealed about Richard soon.. It's kinda obvious but..


	5. Chapter 5

Judy Geller took another drink from her vodka bottle. She had been drinking ever since Monica left. She had ruined her life.

Ross entered the room and sighed at the sight of his Mother. "Mom, you need to stop drinking."

Judy ignored her son, and took another drink from the bottle.

Ross tried again, "it's not her fault. It's not her fault and you know it."

"She's always wanted what she can't have." Judy slurred. "Even as a little girl, she'd do anything to get what she wanted. All she had to do was bat her eye lids and put on that 'butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth' voice and Daddy would give her anything she wanted. Anything. Didn't care if we couldn't afford it, 'she's Daddy's little princess' your father would say. And with Richard.. All she had to do was bat her eye lids and he was putty in her hands. Slut."

"Mom that's not the truth and you know it!"

"Do I?.. I don't know _what_ I know any more."

"It's his fault. All this is his fault, but you're still with him.. Why?"

A tear ran down Judy's cheek. "Because I love him."

"More than you loved Dad?"

Judy was silent for a while, taking another drink from her bottle, she answered "this conversation is over."

* * *

Monica, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all sat in Monica's Nana's apartment laughing and watching TV, Monica and Chandler had been seeing each other for a while now, and Rachel was visiting her as often as she could. She had been telling her parents that she'd been 'apartment hunting', which wasn't entirely a lie. Chandler got up from the couch and straightened his clothes, "well guys, I gotta go. Big day tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Monica offered, the reached the door when Chandler turned back around to face Monica.

"Uhm, I was wondering.. Well, my parents are visiting tomorrow and we're going out for lunch, and I kind of told them I was dating someone and well, they wanna meet you. So uh, you wanna come with me tomorrow?"

Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Nana were all listening intently, eager for Monica's answer.

"Of course I will."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow." He lent down to kiss her, causing a 'Yeah baby!' to come from Joey and whistles from everyone else.

"Bye." Monica said, still holding his hand as he walked out the door.

"Bye."

_I said 'pinch me where's the catch this time?'_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky,_

_Help me before I get used to this guy,_

_They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye,_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I can't believe it, _

_You're one in a million._

* * *

Monica finished adding the last layer of pale pink lipstick and looked in the mirror at what she was wearing. She had on tight black pants with a pale blouse, a beige coloured blazer covering her and black heels to complete the look. She wanted to make a good impression in front of Chandler's parents, as everyone knows that meeting the parents means its becoming serious. She grabbed her purse and started to head out the door until she heard her phone ringing, she sighed, thinking it was Chandler, she didn't even check the caller ID. "Hey, are you nearly here?."

"Hello Monica."

Monica froze in her tracks, it wasn't Chandler who she was speaking to. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"We both know how that ended last time." She said bitterly.

"Monica.. Don't be like this. You know I love-"

"Fuck you! Just fuck you and leave me alone okay!"

"I know you love me too."

"I don't." She started to shake with anger, and fear.

"You do, give it a few days and I'll come and bring you home."

"NO! FUCK YOU!" She pressed the 'call end' button so hard she hurt her finger. "Dammit!" She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to go out tonight, before she could make up her mind she heard a knock on the door.

On the other side was Chandler, "Hey.. You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

Chandler could see that she was obviously not fine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, can we go please?" She walked past Chandler and down the stair, Chandler following behind her.

* * *

Dinner was going well so far, both Nora and Charles had taken a liking to Monica (**AN: Charles isn't gay**) and hoped to see more of her. "Chandler, may I talk to you for a minute?" Nora asked, they both excused themselves and walked towards the far corner of the restaurant, "So, are you and this girl serious?"

"I think so," Chandler answered honestly, "I mean, we're still learning things about each other, I still don't know why she's moved in with her Nana, and we haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet."

"Do you love her?" Nora asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'm starting too." He answered with a smile.

"Have you two.." Nora trailed off, not wanting to embarrass her son.

"No.. We're taking it slow, I don't mind and neither does she."

"That's so great." Nora said with a smile, she really liked Monica.

And apparently so did Charles.

"So Monica, you like my son?"

"I do, he's very sweet, I can see where he gets his manners from."

Charles smiled at Monica and placed his hand on her leg. "Listen Monica, I can see Chandler likes you very very much, but," his hand inched higher and higher, until it was at the top of her thigh, "he seems a bit too childish for you."

Monica jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process, causing Chandler and Nora to look over in their direction, Chandler quickened his pace towards their table. "Monica? What's wrong?"

"Can we leave please?"

"At least stay for dessert?" Charles suggested.

"No I'm leaving now!" Monica grabbed her purse and headed out of the restaurant, hoping into the first cab she saw. "

"Monica!" Chandler yelled after her.

* * *

Monica was sat on the couch with her head in her hands when she heard light knocking on the door, her nana was in bed and she wasn't expecting anyone, she walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing Chandlers face she unlocked the door to face him. "Hey." She said quietly.

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. At the restaurant, you just ran out, why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me! What was it? Did my dad say something to you?"

Monica ignored Chandlers question. "What is it with me Chandler? Am I doing something wrong?"

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"You wanna know why I left my moms?.. My step dad made a pass at me."

".. What?"

"One night I was sat in my room. Just texting, and he came in and started talking to me."

_flashback _

_monica was sat in her bedroom texting Rachel. Making plans for the weekend. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and a few seconds later Richards head appeared. "Hey Richard." She greeted politely. _

_"Hello. What are you doing?"_

_"Just talking to Rachel." She watched as he stood there for a little longer, hands in his pockets. "Do you need something Richard?"_

_"Just want to talk."_

_"Okay.. Sit down."She offered, which he did, a little too close._

_"Your mothers in bed." He said with a glint in his eye._

_"Oh.."_

_"And Ross is in his room."_

_"As always." She joked nervously._

_"Its just you and me.. Alone.."_

_"Oh." They were silent for a little longer until Richard lent into kiss her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Giving you a kiss." He said simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world._

_"Why?"_

_"Because we love each other."_

_"We what?!"_

_"You whore!" Monica's bedroom door flew open, revealing a very drunk and angry Judy Geller. "You little slut!"_

_"What?" _

_"He's mine! You can't have him! He's mine!"_

_"I don't want him!"_

_"You always want what you can't have! You stupid. Little. Whore!" Judy screamed, throwing things around Monica's room as she said each word._

_"I don't have to listen to this." She said calmly, leaving her room to go downstairs. Away from the drama._

_"Well you're going too!" Judy stumbled after her._

_Ross, hearing all the screaming, came out of his room to see what was going on. "What the hell is happening?"_

_"Nothing Ross. Stay in your room." Richard said calmly._

_SO Ross did, he closed his door, put on his earphones and turned his music on full. So he didn't have to listen to his mom and sister scream at each other._

_"Why?! WHY do you want him!"_

_"I DON'T WANT RICHARD FOR FUCK SAKE MOM!"_

_"LIAR!" Judy screamed, lobbing a crystal ashtray in Monica's direction, which she barely dodged._

_"I'm not a liar mom! You're choosing a pervert over your own daughter!" _

_Judy ran for Monica, slamming her into the wall and holding her face roughly. "Listen here you little slut." She hissed, Monica could smell the whiskey on her breath. "He is not a pervert. And you are not my daughter. Not any more."_

_"What would dad say? What would he think of you? Of your choices? Letting a pervert into your kids lives?"_

_"He'd believe you. He'd stick up for you. Why? Because you're 'daddy's girl'" she sneered. "You're dead to me Monica. Dead."_

_End flashback._

"And that's that." Monica said simply. Not bothering to wipe the tears falling freely down her face.

"Oh my god." Chandler said quietly. "Honey I'm so sorry that happened to you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "So, why did you leave the restaurant?"

"Your dad made a pass at me. He said you were too childish for me. He-he started feeling my leg. I felt disgusting!"

"Are you serious?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, no, no I do! I just want to be sure."

"Why does this always happen to me Chandler? Why always the old guys?"

"I don't know baby, but it won't happen again." He said calm but firmly. Rocking Monica in his arms.

_Hush my love now don't you cry,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_Close your eyes now drift in dream,_

_Rest in peaceful sleep._

I am SOOO sorry for taking a long time to update! As you can see the two songs used aren't by Journey, the first one is Hannah Montana (stop laughing;)) One In A Million, I was listening to it while I wrote that paragraph and it fit perfectly. And the last one is Lullaby by Creed, beautiful songs. PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE FASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Charles set down his glass of whiskey and went to answer the door, on the other side was his son. "Chandler, what are you doing here?"

"How dare you!" Chandler yelled, grabbing his father by the collar and pushing him roughly against the wall.

"Chandler what the hell are you doing?!" Charles yelled, causing Nora to run out of the kitchen.

"You touch her again, and I'll break every worthless bone in your body. Got it Charles?" Chandler growled.

"Chandler I don't know what she told you but I can assure you-"

"You felt her up! You made her feel disgusting! Don't you ever, _ever_, come near her again. Got it?" He eventually let go of his father, and ignored his mother asking what he'd done.

* * *

*1 month later*

Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey were all helping Rachel move her stuff into Monica's new apartment, her Nana had recently moved to Florida, Monica and all her friends had waved Nana off at the airport, it was a teary goodbye and Nana left Chandler with strict instructions to look after Monica and not let Richard hurt her. Ever.

"Okay, now I just need to go home and get my clothes, Mon? You coming?"

"Why me?" Monica asked nervously, and Rachel answered by gesturing to Joey, Phoebe and Chandler attempting to put up her wardrobe and new bed. "But, aren't your parents home?"

"No they're away for the weekend, please Mon it'll take like 10 minutes." Rachel pleaded, Monica eventually gave in to Rachels pleading and headed off to Long Island, a place she never thought she'd return to.

The drive was short, but to Monica it felt like hours had passed until she finally pulled up on her old street, she could remember all the times she'd run to Rachels after school, sneaking out of her bedroom window and climbing down her tree to go to a party, all the times she'd sat outside in her front yard with her dad on the porch swing, how he'd sing her favourite song to her.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

"Monica? We're here." Rachels voice cut through her thoughts, she discreetly wiped her eyes and got out of the car.

"Okay Rach lets hurry, my house is literally 2 minutes away, no one can see me."

"Right, lets get started."

About ten minutes later, Monica and Rachel were carrying the last of Rachels stuff out of her house, they had just put the boxes in her trunk when they heard someone yelling, them, they turned and saw Richard jogging down the street towards them.

"Rachel get in the car and go now!" Monica yelled and jumped in the passenger seat.

Rachel got in shortly after and was having trouble finding her keys, Richard was getting closer, "Mon I can't find my keys!"

"Shit!" Richard was now at the side of the car and trying to get in, Monica pushed down the locks and rolled up the window.

"Monica I just want to talk!" He yelled through the glass.

"Go away Richard!"

"Monica please!" He pleaded. Rachel finally found her keys and started the ignition.

"Rachel go now!" Rachel slammed her foot down on the accelerator and speeded off, leaving Richard stood on his own.

* * *

"Woah! What happened sweetie?" Chandler asked, taking one look at Monica's tear stained face and knowing something was wrong.

"We ran into Richard." Rachel answered for her, putting her arm around her friend, trying her best to comfort her, she couldn't really comfort her in the car as she was driving.

"What? What did he do? Did he touch you? I swear if he laid a finger on you I'll-"

"Chandler! Listen, he saw us leaving my house, he ran towards my car and started banging on Monica's window, she's just a bit shaken up. He didn't touch her." Rachel reassured him.

Chandler bent down so he was face level with Monica, who was now sat on the couch, took her hands in his and asked her "Mon? You okay babe?" Monica nodded numbly in response, "you want to go and have a lie down?" He asked, again, she nodded. "Okay, come here." He lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room, laying her gently onto her bed, he stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. He got up to leave until he felt her pulling him back down.

"Please.. Just stay with me tonight?"

Chandler felt so sorry for his girlfriend, "Of course beautiful." He took off his shoes and pants and climbed in beside Monica, pulling her close and protecting her in his arms.

"I love you." He heard her whisper.

"I love you too princess. Always will." It was the first time he'd told a girl he loved her, it was the first time he and Monica had said it to each other. But lying there with his beautiful raven-haired girlfriend in his arms, it couldn't of been a better moment.

_And I, will love you baby,_

_Always,_

_And I'll be there, forever and a day,_

_Always,_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine,_

_Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme,_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind,_

_And I'll love you,_

_Always. _

**So sorry this is such a short chapter, but I haven't updated for a while and I've had too much school work and stuff going on to be concentrating, next chapter will be better. Any ideas please tell me! ALSO YOUNG GIRL WILL BE UPDATED REAL SOON! I'm JUST FINISHING THE CHAPTER OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this story. If someone has any ideas please either pm me or leave a review

* * *

Chandler woke up as he felt Monica stirring in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw Monica's own blue ones staring back at him. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile.

Monica could feel herself blushing, "good morning." She lent forward and kissed his softly. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you Mon." He watched as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said gently, pulling her closer to him.

"It's nothing.. It's just.. After all the shit I've been out through, you're the only person willing to do anything for me."

He kissed her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. "You know what? I am so glad that I let you sit next to me on the train."

"I'm just glad you weren't an asshole and made me stand up the whole ride here." Monica joked.

Chandler chuckled softly. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, the others will be over for breakfast soon. So I think I better take a shower. And you need to go home and get some fresh clothes." She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She heard Chandler calling her so she turned back around.

He pulled her towards her gently and kissed her. "I love you Monica."

"I love you too."

* * *

Chandler re entered Monica apartment, now freshly showered and clothed. He went straight over to where Monica was sat and kissed her. The rest of the group groaned in disgust.

"Come on guys, in trying to eat here!" Joey protested.

"Oh really? Well in that case." Monica pulled Chandler down and kissed him paaaionately.

The group groaned and pushed their bowls of cereal away.

"So, what are we all doing today?" Chandler asked.

"Well, as soon as you two are finished sucking each others faces off, I was thinking we could go to the movies or something?"

The rest of the group were about to agree until they heard a knocking at the door. Monica shot Rachel a worried look, so she got up and answered it.

"Mon? There's someone here to see you!" Rachel opened the door a little further and a figure stepped inside.

"Oh my god! Ross!" Monica jumped up from her seat and ran towards her brother. Jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. "I'm so glad you're here." She said sincerely.

"You too sis!"

Monica turned and saw Joey and Chandler watching her protectively. "Everyone this is my brother Ross. Ross, this is Phoebe, Joey, you know Rachel." She cleared we throat nervously. "And this is my boyfriend, Chandler. Chandler, my brother Ross."

Ross stepped forward and shook Chandlers hand cautiously. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you hungry?" Monica asked turning to her brother. "I could make you something?"

"No thanks mom, I'm fine. So uh.. We kind of need to talk later."

"Yeah, I know. Later though? Not now, please."

"Of course."

"So, where are you staying Ross?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"I need to find a hotel first, then I'll be there until I go home."

"Woah, you can't stay at a hotel! You could catch anything! No, you're staying here with me and Rachel." Monica insistes.

"Well, okay!"

Chandler continued to stare cautiously at Ross. Other members of her family had hurt her, ones she thought she could trust. What made her brother so different?

* * *

"That movie was AWESOME!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"You're only saying that because Jennifer Aniston was playing a stripper." Rachel shot. (Yes We're The Millers is the movie they saw)

"Exactly! Chandler, wasn't that movie awesome?"

"Hell ye-" Chandler began to answer, until Monica shot him a look.

"No. No. That movie was horrible, horrible. Who likes strippers? Not me!" He babbled nervously.

Monica laughed and kissed the hand she was holding. "I'm just kidding babe. So, back to my place?"

"Actually, me and Joey are gonna head home. Wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Bye guys!" Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler all headed back to apartment 20.

As they stepped inside, Chandler gently pulled Monica to the side. "Mon.. This isn't easy to say but, can you really trust your brother?"

"What? Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Monica, listen. I'm just looking out for you. You said so yourself this morning, everyone who you thought cared about you, hasn't. Everyone, apart from me, and Rachel, and phoebe and Joey. I can't stand seeing you get hurt."

Monica reached up and touched Chandlers face softly. "I know you're just trying to look out for me. I appreciate that, honestly I do. But Ross wouldn't do that to me. He's family."

"Your moms family. She kicked you out. You're step dad was family and he tried to-" Chandler realised how loud he was speaking. He saw Monica's eyes tear up as Ross staring at him. "Shit mon I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that!" He pulled her into a hug and gently rocked her.

"It's fine. Really. Would you like to.. Stay the night again?" Monica asked nervously. "I mean you don't have too."

"Wouldn't your brother mind?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm a big girl. I can do what I want." She joked with a smile.

"We'll in that case.." He kissed her softly, "sure."

* * *

Nothing interesting in this chapter really. But please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ**

_Too be completely honest, I don't see myself finishing this fic, its just not working for me. I have some ideas that I'm going to write but after that I think I'm stuck, if I decide to abandon it and anyone here wants to take it and finish it, PM me and I'll be happy to let you :-)_

* * *

Ross was in the kitchen making himself some coffee when he heard his sisters bedroom door open, he knew it was his sisters bedroom door because Rachel had left a half hour earlier for some sale at Bloomingdales. "Morning Mon, sleep well?" He asked politely, but when he turned around he realised that it wasn't his sister leaving her room, it was her boyfriend, Chandler.

"Uh, hey.." Chandler offered weakly, he could tell by the look on Ross' face that he wasn't happy about seeing a boy leave his little sisters room.

"What are you doing in my _little sisters_ room?" He asked, defensively.

"We slept together." Chandler said simply, not realising how bad that sentence sounded, he watched as the coffee cup slipped from Ross' hand and his face turned red. "No! No, no! Not like that!" He babbled nervously, "I mean we shared a bed! We slept next to each _other_! Not _together_!"

Ross' face seemed to return to its natural colour, he shifted slightly then bent down to pick up the larger pieces of broken glass, by this time, Monica had woken up and entered the living room. "Hey," she said cheerfully, then she noticed the broken glass on the floor "what happened?"

"I nearly gave your brother a heart attack.." Chandler whispered quietly into her ear.

"What? How?"

"He saw me coming out of your room, apparently, he's not okay with it! Then I told him that we slept together, but he took it as we _slept_ together then I explained that I meant we just slept next to each other in your bed."

Monica looked slightly confused for a moment, so she just shrugged her shoulders and offered an apologetic glance to Ross. "Want some breakfast, Ross?"

"Uh, no thanks. I gotta get going, looking for apartments today, see you Mon. Chandler." He said quickly, eager to leave the room.

Chandler pulled Monica down onto the couch with him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, he asked "is your brother going to be okay with us?"

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't he be? Don't worry about before, he just doesn't like the fact about a guy and his little sister being in the same room, _without_ his supervision." She sighed.

"Wow, he's really protective over you, isn't he?"

"Uh huh.."

They remained on the couch, hugging each other and enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them, which was interrupted when Joey and Phoebe came through the door. "Morning!" They both said cheerfully, taking a seat at the breakfast table, serving themselves some coffee and eagerly waiting for Monica to cook them something to eat.

* * *

"Okay Joe, I've gotta go to this job interview, Monica's in the shower, will you let her know where I've gone please?"

"Sure, no problem." He replied with a mouthful of sandwich, "good luck man."

Joey waited patiently for Monica to leave the shower, wanting to make sure that she knew where Chandler was, when he heard a knock on the door, he assumed it was Ross or Rachel and they had forgotten their key, which was weird seeing as the door was never locked. He pushed himself up off the couch and went to answer it, on the other side was a man who looked like he was in his 40's, with dark hair and a thick moustache above his upper lip."Can I help you?" Joey asked politely, still unsure of who this man was.

"I'm looking for Monica. Monica Geller? She does live here, doesn't she?"

"Uh, yeah, she does. May I ask who you are?"

"Sure. I'm her uncle Lenny, Ross called me and said that me, him and Monica were going to have dinner tonight." Richard lied swiftly.

"Oh, okay. Well she's in the shower at the moment so-" He was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket, "excuse me. Hello? What? No the audition is tomorrow, Thursday! It is too- Monday, one day, Tuesday, two day, Wednesday- Dammit! Okay I'm on my way! He hung up and grabbed his jacket. "Listen, I gotta run, can you tell Mon Chandler's at a job interview? Thanks!" Joey left the room quickly.

Richard looked around the apartment he was in, finally, he had found her, thanks to Ross, that is. He smiled smugly to himself, then he heard the bathroom door open, then a voice called "Chandler, sweetie? Have you seen my-"

Monica stopped talking when she saw who was stood in her apartment, she tightened the towel around herself as she watched Richard's eyes gaze at her body. "R-Richard. What are you doing here?" She was terrified at this moment in time. Where was Chandler?!

"Thought I'd pay you a visit, you look beautiful."

"Shut up." She said harshly, walking toward hers phone, Richard was quicker and grabbed it, then stood in front of her bedroom door so that she couldn't enter. "Chandler!" Monica screamed.

"Oh, your friend left a message for you. Chandler's gone to his job interview, your friend then had to go to an audition." He sneered.

Monica then realised that it was Joey who let Richard in. How could he do that?! He knew the story of her and Richard.

"Monica.. I just want to talk.." He said, grabbing her arm roughly so that she couldn't move away from him.

* * *

Chandler entered the coffee shop and spotted Rachel, Joey and Phoebe sat on the couch. "Hey guys."

"Hey! How'd the interview go?" Phoebe asked.

"Really well actually, I think I've got a good shot of getting the job!" He said excitedly, "where's Monica?"

"Oh, she's upstairs, her uncle Lenny dropped by, something about him, Monica and Ross going to dinner?"

"What?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah, apparently Ross called him."

"Joey, what did he look like?"

"Uh, old, tall, thick moustache-"

"Oh no!" Rachel got up and ran towards Central Perks exit.

"Rach! Rachel what's wrong?" Joey asked, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"She doesn't have an Uncle Lenny!" She said, stopping for a second, all eyes in Central Perk, on the group of friends.

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked.

"I've been best friends with her for years! There's no Uncle Lenny! Joey you let _Richard _into Monica's apartment!" She set off for the run again, everyone else following behind her.

* * *

**AN: Italics in this part mean that the character is yelling**

Monica was trying her best to pull away from Richard's tight grip. "Please, leave me alone." She begged weakly, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, don't cry sweetie." He said in a soothing voice, Monica cringed, only Chandler called her 'sweetie', he lent forward to kiss Monica.

"No!" She yelled, frantically trying to push him away, her towel slipping lower and lower down her body. Richard grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall.

The guys entered the apartment just in time to see Richard pushing Monica against the wall, Joey and Chandler both charged for Richard, dragging him off her and towards the door, Chandler grabbed him roughly by the collar and held him by the door, "_you come near her again, you try to contact her, you can near any of us, if you even _think_ about her.. I will kill you!" _He punched him in the nose and yelled again,_ "do you understand?!" _He them opened the door and pushed him through it, he then turned to Monica and watched as she sobbed into her best friend Rachel's shoulder.

"How did he find me?!" She sobbed.

Just then the apartment door opened, and Ross stepped inside, all eyes on him. "What?" He asked nervously

* * *

_And I'll leave it there. Review please xo_


End file.
